In wireless communication systems, a client device communicates with an access point (AP) to utilize the wireless network associated with the AP. An AP may have multiple radio heads for communicating with a client device. Modern wireless communication networks may have multiple APs having multiple antennas in order to provide multiple client devices simultaneous access to the wireless network. However, as the number of clients communicating on the wireless network increases, so does the amount of interference caused by the clients. Thus, every data packet communicated by the clients may not be received at the APs.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.